Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix
by Lily Natalia Evans
Summary: [Discontinued] The Dursleys have changed. And What is up with Ron and Hermione? Chapter 6 is finally up! This is my first fic, so please review, and please, NO FLAMES! PG just in case.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first Fanfic. I hope you like it. Please r/r. Constructive criticism only please.

Chapter 1

Harry had been at the Dursley's home for only 8 hours, and they have already been torturing him with housework. 

The very first thing Aunt Petunia had said to him was, "Harry! Mow the lawn, trim the bushes, wash the car, wash the dishes, clean the bathroom" etc.

Sure, Harry was used to this, but he just wasn't in the right state of mind. His mind was still on the tragic events of his fourth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

You see, Harry was entered into the Triwizard Tournament by an Mad Eye Moody's imposter, Barty Crouch Jr.

On his final task, Cedric Diggory and Harry were transported to Tom Riddle's (Volemort's) home. There, Cedric was killed by Peter Pettigrew, known as Wormtail, using the worst of the "Unforgivable Curses:" _Avada Kedavra_. Then, Lord Voldemort was brought back to life.

How he wished that his 4th year had all been a dream. Could it have been a dream? I hat seemed so real!

Harry's worst nightmare had come true. Voldemort had risen.

Harry tried to think about the good times he had during his 4th year. He had made two new friends from two different schools. Viktor Krum, a famous Quidditch player, and the best seeker on the Bulgarian Quidditch team in history. And there was Fleur Delacour. Part human, part veela. She came from Buexbatons.

He successfully learned how to do a Summoning Charm on his first task.

And Cho Chang, Harry's crush since his 3rd year, actually noticed Harry for at least a few minutes.

But then, they all led to the fact that Volemort had still risen.

To get his mind off things, Harry decided to take a long nap. It was working until Aunt Petunia made Dudley practice for his upcoming ballet recital. Aunt Petunia signed him up so that he would learn to be more "graceful." To Harry, it didn't sound or feel graceful at all. Since Dudley's "diet" hasn't been going well, he was breaking every thing by either bumping into it or landing from his jumps and leaps.

Since it was impossible to sleep, Harry got out parchment and a quill. He wrote:

Dear Sirius, 

It's horrible here at the Dursleys as usual. I had to do yard work and house work just as I had arrived from King;s Cross.

Anyways, I wrote to tell you that I can't get the image of Cedric's death out of my head. I can't concentrate anymore. When I was supposed to be mowing the lawn, I was mowing the sidewalk instead. What am I going to do? I tried of thinking of all the good things that happened to me, but they all seem to lead to Cedric's death.

I just wanted to let you know.

~Harry

Harry tied the letter to Hedwig's leg, petted her affectionately and let her out to deliver the letter.

Half an hour later, Dudley finally finished "practicing" and Harry went to sleep. 

~*~*~*~*~

"Harry! Harry! Get your butt down here and cook breakfast!" Aunt Petunia scolded.

"Ok, ok! Coming!" said an annoyed Harry.

When Harry had gone downstairs and was preparing breakfast, Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, and Dudley were planning what to do for the next month.

"On July 31, we are going to dinner and go see a movie" said Uncle Vernon.

Harry dropped ½ a dozen of eggs.

"What the heck do you think you're doing boy?!" roared Uncle Vernon.

"I-I-I'm sorry," Harry stuttered , "but did you say that we are going out to dinner and see a movie on July 31?" he asked eagerly.

"Everyone except you! Mrs. Figgs is going to look after you!" answered Uncle Vernon angrily.

"Oh," said Harry, his self-esteem hitting rock bottom.

You see, July 31 is Harry's birthday. For a split second, he actually thought that the Dursleys had finally decided to celebrate his 15th birthday. But instead, he gets to spend his birthday with and old woman who had cats all over her house with a stinky cabbage smell.

'Great!' thought Harry. 'They never remembered my birthday before, why would they remember now? I should've known better.'

After Aunt Petunia went to the store and bought more eggs, Harry cooked breakfast and served it.

The next few days went along the same as usual when Harry was with the Dursleys.

There was no sign of Hedwig with Sirius' reply. Nor had he heard from his two best friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger.

Soon, one of the worst days came by: Dudley's birthday. As usual, they played "Harry Hunting." But this time, Harry was not caught and punched. He had his Invisibility Cloak with him. Now that he had this, he was able to play joke son Dudley and his gang. 

Some how, there was water on the floor, and all three boys slipped and with Dudley hitting the ground, all of Aunt Petunia's good china fell out of it's display case and shattered.

Aunt Petunia came storming in with the most horrific look on her face that Harry had never seen before.

It was then he decided to leave the scene of the crime. His fun and games were over.

When he got to his room and had taken the Invisibility Cloak off, He noticed that Hedwig was back with Sirius' reply, along with an owl Harry had never seen before.

Harry opened Sirius' letter first.

Harry, 

It is not your fault that Cedric died, nor is it your fault that Voldemort is back.

All you should do is act as if nothing had ever happened. Just study for your O.W.L.'s that are coming up. I don't want to see my Godson get a low score because he is worrying too much about Voldemort.

I hope your summer turns out better than it is now.

~Sirius

P.S. I wrote a letter to Dumbledore, and he will be writing a letter to your aunt and uncle asking to be nicer to you because of what had happened last year. Don't worry, he said that if they don't, I'll teach them a lesson they'll never forget.

~Sirius

Harry took a deep sigh. 'Sirius is right. I should concentrate on something else like studying for my O.W.L.'s.' Harry thought.

Harry then remove the letter from the second owl and was just about to open it when he realized it was addressed to the Dursleys.

'It's probably from Dumbledore.' Harry thought.

He gave the two owls a treat, then let the tawny brown owl out into the wild.

Harry crept over to Uncle Vernon's room and quietly placed the letter on top of his pillow and left.

Then he went back to his room to study for his O.W.L.'s.

~*~*~*~*~

The next morning, Harry woke up at 8:30.  
"Oh no!" Harry cried. "Aunt Petunia is going to kill me!"  
He was supposed to be cooking breakfast.  
He quickly got dressed and ran down the stairs as fast as he could.  
Instead of finding an angry Aunt Petunia, a red faced Uncle Vernon, and a hungry Dudley, he found Uncle Vernon reading the newspaper with a piece of toast, Dudley devouring his eggs and waffles, and Aunt Petunia cooking his, Harry's breakfast!  
'I guess they decided to listen to Dumbledore.' thought Harry, dumbstruck.  
Harry sat down and started to eat breakfast when Uncle Vernon asked Harry to have a word with him.  
'Great, what did I do now?' Harry thought.  
"Harry, last night I received a letter from a man named something like Bumbledum."  
"Albus Dumbledore," corrected Harry.  
"Excuse me?"  
"Albus Dumbledore, that's his name." Harry replied again, staring anxiously at Uncle Vernon.  
"I don't care what his stupid name is!" Uncle Vernon replied through gritted teeth. "Anyway," he continued trying to look pleasant, but failing. "Your aunt and I want to let you know that on July 31st, we are still not going to take you to dinner and a movie." he explained.  
"So?"  
"I'm not finished." he said impatiently. "As I was saying, we are both aware that July 31st is your birthday ('So they did remember' Harry thought) so we are going to let you invite two, only two, of 'your kind' over for the day. They come here at 10:00 and leave at 3:00, is that clear?"  
Harry was dumbstruck. He couldn't believe it. Harry was allowed to have his very first birthday party!  
"I said, is that clear?" Uncle Vernon said.  
"Y-yes." said Harry still in awe from the surprise.  
Harry just about left the room to write to Ron and Hermione when Uncle Vernon spoke again.  
"But after the party, you are still going to Mrs. Figg's house for the night. We won't be home 'till very late."  
"Ok" said Harry. He didn't carethat he was going to Mrs. Figgs' house. His 2 best friends are going to come visit him on his birthday. Nothing else worse could happen.  
Harry ran upstairs, and grabbed 2 rolls of parchment & a quill and began writing.  
  
Dear Ron, 

You are never gonna believe what the Dursleys are letting me do. You see, Dumbledore wrote them a letter explaining about what had happened last year, and asking them to be nicer to me or Sirius would teach them a lesson they would never forget. Anyway, I guess they decided to listen because they are letting me have a birthday party. They are only letting me invite 2 people, so I'm inviting you and Hermione. It is on July 31st at 10:00 A.M. to 3:00 P.M. Write back and let me know. 

-Harry  
  
Once he finished writing Hermione's letter, he tied both of the letters to Hedwig's legs and watched her soar into the sky.  
Harry spent the next few days waiting for their reply.  


~*~*~*~*~

One morning when Harry was polishing his Firebolt, an owl came through the window with a letter.  
Harry eagerly opened the letter hoping it was from Ron or Hermione, but it was a letter from Hogwarts.  
  
Dear Mr. Potter,

Please note that the new school year will begin on September first. The Hogwarts Express will leave from King's Cross station, platform nine and three quarters, at 11:00 A.M. A list of books and supplies are enclosed. 

Yours sincerely, 

Professor M. McGonagall Deputy Headmistress  
  
When Harry looked in the envelope to find the list of books and supplies that he needed for his next year, Harry pulled out another letter. It read:  
  
Dear Mr. Potter, 

Because of your great bravery you have shown in your first four years here at Hogwarts, you have been chosen to be one of the Gryffindor prefects. Your badge is inside the envelope. You are allowed to award and take away points from all houses. But we ask you not to abuse this privilege. The other two prefects are Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger.  
  
-Professor Albus Dumbledore 

Headmaster  
  
Harry couldn't believe it. He was going to be a prefect. But how? He had broken nearly every rule in the book.  
'If they want me to be a prefect, then I'll be a prefect.' Harry thought to himself.  
Harry was so busy being shocked, he diddn't notice Hedwig and Pig (Ron's owl) had just flown through the window until Pig flew right into his head.  
"Ow!" cried Harry. "What the heck was that?"  
Harry looked around trying to figure what had hit him when he saw Pig land on his bed.  
Harry quickly took the letter from Pig and read:  


Harry, 

That's great that the muggles are letting you have a birthday party, but the thing is, I can't go. I'm really sorry, but our family had made plans to visit an old friend of our again, I'm sorry I can't make it. I hope you have a fun birthday.

-Ron  


Harry couldn't believe it. Ron, his best friend, couldn't make it to his very first birthday party.  
Harry opened Hermione's letter hoping that she could make it.  
  
Harry, 

Your birthday party sounds like a lot of fun, but I can't come. Viktor and I made plans to visit his family. If I would've known 3 day before I received your letter, I probably would've been able to come, I'm sorry. 

-Hermione  
  
Harry was even more devastated. His 2 best friends couldn't make it. He decided to invite Dean Thomas, Neville Longbottom, and Seamus Finigan. Finally he got so desperate, he eve3n invited Colin Creevey & his little brother, 2 younger boys who adored Harry, and even Cho Chang, Harry's crush since his 3rd year at Hogwarts, but they all seemed to have an excuse explaining why they couldn't make it.  
Since it was so close to his birthday, he gave up all hope in inviting anyone because it seemed everyone had plans on his birthday.  
Then the day came, his birthday. He was expecting 4 owls with presents from Ron, Hermione, Sirius, and Hagrid, but they didn't show up.  
'Maybe they're running a little late. After all, all of them are busy today.' Harry thought.  
When Harry walked downstairs for breakfast, he noticed Dudley had the biggest grin Harry had ever seen. Harry just ignored it while he started his breakfast, but soon the grin was getting to him.  
"And just what is it you're grinning about, Dudley?" Harry asked cautiously.  
"Harry has no friends" Dudley sang.  
"I do to have friends!" Harry roared, but then, also trying to control his temper.  
"Then why isn't anyone coming to your birthday party?!" Dudley shot back at him.  
"Because they all have plans, that's why!"  
"Those are just excuses!" Dudley said with his grin widening.  
Harry got back up and stormed to his room.  
'What if Dudley's right? What if I really don't have any friends? Did they become my friends just because I'm famous? And if they did or didn't, are they backing out because Voldemort is back?' Harry asked himself these questions all at once.  
Harry sat there questioning himself for a while longer, then got out all of his books studying for his O.W.L.'s. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. : (

Chapter 2

"Harry! Get your stuff! We're leaving!" roared Uncle Vernon.  
Harry looked at the clock. It was 3:30. He groaned when he realized that his horrible day was just about to get worse. He had to spend the rest of the night at Mrs. Figg's house.  
Harry lugged all of his stuff to the car and got inside.  
When they had arrived to Mrs. Figg's house, he felt that something was different. He didn't know what, but he could just feel it.  
After Uncle Vernon helped Harry with the luggage, they drove off, leaving Harry at the front porch.  
Just as Harry was about to ring the doorbell, Mrs. Figgs answered the door.  
"Harry! How nicer to see you again! I can't believe it's been five years since I last saw you! Come in, come in!" Mrs. Figgs said delightedly.  
Harry walked in and noticed that there were no cats and the smell of stinky cabbage was gone!  
"Uh, Mrs. Figgs, can I ask you a question?" Harry asked.  
"Why sure, go ahead!" she replied.  
"Where are your cats?"  
"My cats? My cats? Oh yes, my cats! I almost forgot! You see Harry, those were not cats." She answered.  
"If they weren't cats, then what were they?" Harry asked feeling confused.  
"They were Anamagi, Harry."  
'Anamagi. then that must mean.' "Are you a witch?!" Harry asked cautiously just in case she wasn't one.  
"Yes, I am." she replied.  
"How come you never told me?" Harr asked feeling a bit upset.  
"I wanted to, but Dumbledore told me not to until you were ready. When your aunt called and asked if I'd look after you, I said yes and wrote Dumbledore a letter asking him if I could tell you. He said that since you- know-who is back, it was best to let you know now." she explained.  
"I have another question." said Harry. "Why did you have cats here that were Anamagi?"  
"I only had them when I knew I was going to watch you before you knew you were a wizard. They were here to protect you." she answered.  
"Ok, one last one. Do my aunt and uncle know you're a witch?" Harry asked.  
"They have no idea."  
Harry smiled.  
"Oh, this is for you." Mrs. Figgs pulled out a wrapped box and gave it to Harry.  
"What's this?" he asked.  
"Well, it's your birthday, isn't it?" said Mrs. Figgs with a grin.  
Harry eagerly opened the present wondering what it could possibly be.  
He found a book titled _1,001 Different Plays for Quidditch_.

"Wow!" said Harry in awe.  
"Dumbledore told me that you were the seeker of your Quidditch team. You could share these plays with you team Captain if you want to. You could also teach yourself the Wronski Defensive Feint if you wanted to." explained Mrs. Figgs.  
"Oh, I will, right after I find out who our new Captain is. Oliver Wood, our old Captain, graduated two years ago." He told Mrs. Figgs.  
"So, are you any good?" asked Mrs. Figgs.  
"Am I any good? I'm told that Gryffindor barely won any games 'till I got on the team!" Harry told her.  
Harry and Mrs. Figgs stayed up talking about Quidditch, Hogwarts, what their favorite Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans flavor was, and many other subjects until 1:30 in the morning.  
Harry went to bed feeling great knowing that his birthday turned out better than he thought it would be.

~*~*~*~*~ 

When Harry woke up at 9:30, he woke up to the fresh smell of homemade pancakes, bacon, and eggs.

Harry quickly got dressed and went downstairs for breakfast.

"Good morning Harry!" said Mrs. Figgs cheerfully. "Help yourself to breakfast." 

"Thank you!"

"So, Harry, have you gotten your books and supplies for school yet?" Mrs. Figgs asked.

Harry had completely forgot about it. He was so busy trying to invite everyone to his party, that he hadn't even thought about going to Diagon Alley.

"Uh,… no," he said feeling a little guilty.

"Do you think it would be alright with your aunt and uncle if I took you to get you stuff? I have to get a few items anyway." explained Mrs. Figgs.

"Yeah, I think it'll be alright. I just have to ask just in case." said Harry.

"Tell them that you are going to help me with groceries and a few other things for the day. Remember, they're not supposed to know I'm a witch," said Mrs. Figgs.

"Right,"

Harry repacked and got his things ready.

"Are you ready to go?" asked Mrs. Figgs.

"Yeah," answered Harry.

Mrs. Figgs helped Harry, unlike Uncle Vernon, bring all of his stuff to her car and drove to #4 Privit Drive.

"I'll be back in about in five minutes," Harry said as they pulled up to his house. "I'm going to put my stuff in my room, get my list, and let them know that I'll be gone."

Harry ran to his room, put his stuff away, and found his list.

"Is it alright if I go with Mrs. Figgs to help her with her groceries and some other errands for the day?" Harry asked Uncle Vernon, who was getting ready to mow the lawn.

"No!" Uncle Vernon said impatiently.

"Why?!" Harry protested.

"Because I said so!"

'This is not fair!' Harry thought. 'They're supposed to be nicer to me!' Then Harry had an idea.

"Ok, I'll just go to my room and write a letter to Sirius-"

"Sirius, your Godfather?" Uncle Vernon interrupted.

"Yeah, why? Is there anything wrong with that?" Harry asked innocently, trying to keep a straight face.

"No, no, in fact, I change my mind, you can go with Mrs. Figgs for the day." Uncle Vernon replied nervously.

'Works every time!' Harry thought.

"But you have to be home by 4:30. We have to get ready to go to Dudley's first ballet recital at 5:30" continued Uncle Vernon.

"Oh, I don't want to miss that!" Harry said sarcastically. Luckily Uncle Vernon didn't catch it.

Harry walked to Mrs. Figgs' car with a wide grin on his face.

"I'm guessing he said yes?" asked Mrs. Figgs with a smile creeping on her face.

"Yep!" replied Harry. "But I have to be home by 4:30 because my cousin, Dudley, has his first ballet recital at 5:30."

"Dudley? Is he that plump son of theirs?" asked Mrs. Figgs.

"Plump?! He is way more than plump!" Harry laughed.

As they were driving along, something occurred to Harry.

"Un, Mrs. Figgs, how are we going to get to Diagon Alley?" Harry asked.

"You'll see…" said Mrs. Figgs smiling.

The next thing Harry knew, they were in front of a house Harry had never seen before.

When Harry walked in, he knew that this was no ordinary house. Room after room was filled with nothing but fireplaces.

"Do you know how to travel with Floo Powder?" asked Mrs. Figgs. 

"Yes," said Harry gloomily. It was his least favorite way to travel. "What is this place?"

"This is a place where wizards and witches that don't have a fireplace come and go to different destinations in the wizarding world." explained Mrs. Figgs.

'Interesting…' Harry thought.

When it was finally their turn, Harry tried to remember all of the advice that the Weasleys had given him before. 'Tuck in your elbows,' 'Try not to breathe in the ashes,' 'Say the words clearly.' He could just hear their voices swarming through his mind.

Harry took a pinch of Floo Powder and tossed it into the fireplace. It had turned emerald green and Harry stepped into the fire.

"Diagon Alley!" Harry shouted. 

The next thing he felt was himself going incircles until he foud himself on the floor in the middle of Diagon Alley.

When Harry got himself up and brushed himself off, He found Mrs. Figgs standing right next to him.

"You ok, Harry?" she asked him.

"Yeah, I'm alright." he replied.

Harry was so glad he was back at Diagon Alley. It had felt like years since he was last there.

After Harry and Mrs. Figgs had gone to Gringotts Wizarding Bank, she let Harry go get his school supplies while she went to do some shopping herself. They were to meet in front of Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor at 2:30.

Once Harry had finished buying books, refills of potions, a new school uniform, etc., it was 1:00. Since he had an hour and a half left, he went to look around the Quidditch store. 

Harry looked around and saw some new equipment he had never seen before. He enjoyed experimenting with them.

Harry was glad to see that the Firebolt is still the best broom out there.

Soon, it was close to 2:30, so harry decided to wait for Mrs. Figgs.

Harry got out of the store and looked for a table to sit at. As he was looking around, he saw…

"Could it be?!" Harry asked himself out loud. "No! It couldn't!

But it was. Ron and Hermione were sitting at a table eating ice cream and talking.

Harry walked up to the table. They didn't notice him until Harry spoke. "Ron, aren't you supposed to be visiting an old friend? And you, Hermione, aren't you supposed to be with Viktor visiting his family?" Harry asked angrily.

Hermione gasped and Ron choked on his ice cream.

"Uh, Harry?! What are you uh what are you doing here?!" Hermione said trying not to look too surprised.

"What am I doing here?! What am I doing here?!" Harry yelled, drawing attention, but he didn't care. He couldn't believe it. His best friends betrayed him. "What are you doing here?! I invite you to my very first birthday party, very first! And you both say you'll be gone for the week, and here you are at Diagon Alley talking and eating ice cream! I though you were my friends, but you know what?! I'm just not so sure about that anymore!" Harry turned around about to walk off.

"Harry! Wait! Let us explain!" Ron yelled, finally able to talk.

"I don't need you to explain! It's obvious that you don't want me to be your friend!" and with that, Harry stormed off, ending the conversation.

'In fact, no one wants me to be their friend,' Harry thought, remembering that everyone he invited couldn't make it.

Harry found Mrs. Figgs , and waited for her to finish her conversation with another witch.

"Well, let's go," said Mrs. Figgs. She looked over at Harry who was still angry with Ron and Hermione. "You ok?" she asked.

"Yeah,' Harry lied.

"Are you sure? It sure doesn't seem you're ok." asked Mrs. Figgs.

"I don't want to talk about it."

They didn't talk at all on the way back to the Dursleys.

Just as Harry was getting out of the car, Mrs. Figgs magically closed the door.

"I'm not letting you out until you tell me what's wrong." Mrs. Figgs said in a tell-me-now-or-you're-in-big-trouble- kind of voice.

"Fine!" Harry sighed, and Harry explained the whole story to Mrs. Figgs.

"Maybe they had a good excuse?" replied Mrs. Figgs.

"I doubt it" said Harry.

"Harry, I have some advice. You don't have to follow it, but if I were you, I would talk to them about it. Ask them why they did what they did." Mrs. Figgs suggested.

"Maybe. I've gotta go. I have to get ready to go to Dudley's ballet recital." Harry said. "oh, and, thank you for letting me stay with you for the day."

"No problem. You're welcome to my home whenever you'd like to come over. Day or night. It has been really fun getting to know the famous Harry Potter. Oh, and don't forget to teach yourself the Wronski Defensice Feint when you get the chance."

"Oh, I won't." Harry said with a grin. "Once again, thank you for everything."

"Don't mention it. I'll see ya later, Harry." said Mrs. Figgs.

"Bye Mrs. Figgs!" Harry called as she drove off.

Harry reluctantly walked inside to get ready for Dudley's ballet recital.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Harry was ready before the Dursleys were.

Dudley had lost his extra, extra large plus size tutu, Uncle Vernon couldn't tie his tie, and Aunt Petunia was throwing a fit because he couldn't concentrate.

In the middle of all of this, Harry was sitting in the living room with his chin resting on his hand.

'Should I talk to Ron and Hermione?' Harry thought. 'Why should I? They told me that they couldn't make it because they'll be gone fore the week, but there they they are, eating ice cream at Diagon Alley. They betrayed me. But what if they had a good reason? After all, they did try to explain. Why should I let them expl-'

Harry's thoughts were interrupted by a rushed Aunt Petunia. "Harry! Come on! We're leaving!" she scolded.

When they arrived, Aunt Petunia was taking all sorts of pictures of Dudley in hi tutu, which reminded him of a gigantic flower.

In Harry's opinion, the recital was boring until Dudley had came on stage.

When Dudley first had come on stage, all he had done was turns and lifting his partner into the air.

'I guess Dudley did learn to be more graceful,' Harry thought. But then, Harry had learned that he was wrong.

Dudley's partner had walked off stage, leaving Dudley to do his solo.

He had done all sorts of leaps and jumps that made the decorations throughout the room fall off, or go out of place. A trophy that was at least 2 feet high for the best dancer had fallen on top of a poor old woman.

Finally, had done his last leap, which made the whole auditorium feel like an earthquake was starting, startling some people.

There were very few claps from the audience. They were mostly from Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon.

"That's my b-boy!" Aunt Petunia sobbed.

"I always knew he could do it! Way to go Son!" Uncle Vernon said loudly. 

All Harry could do was clap and laugh at Dudley's performance. He stopped when he noticed that Uncle Vernon was glaring at him, but was still keeping a wide grin on his face.

'That's Dudley for ya!' Harry thought.

~*~*~*~*~

Harry spent most of his summer with Mrs. Figgs, always finding an excuse to "help" her around the house.

They usually talked about Hogwarts and things that have been happening in the wizarding world during the summer.

"I'll never forget the day I received a letter telling me that I was chosen to be a Gryffindor Prefect!" sighed Mrs. Figgs, staring off into space.

"You were a Gryffindor Prefect?!" Harry said in amazement. "I am too! I mean, I will be once term starts!" Harry said excitedly.

"Well, congratulations!" Mrs. Figgs laughed. "Who is the other Prefect?" she asked.

"Oh, well, it's R-" Harry stopped. He had totally spaced out that Ron and Hermione, his so called best friends, were the two other Prefects. "Uh,… er… I'd rather not say." He was obviously still mad at them. 

"Well, uh, that's ok,… I guess,…" answered Mrs. Figgs curiously.

There was an uneasy silence filling the room.

Mrs. Figgs finally broke the silence saying, "So, is your uncle going to take you to Kin's Cross?"

Harry gasped. "Oh my gosh! September 1st is next Friday, isn't it?!"

Mrs. Figgs nodded.

"I have no idea! The last three years, the Weasleys have taken me…" Harry flinched at the thought of Ron. "But after what happened… I don't know." Harry said, still in shock.

"Well, you're gonna have to figure something out soon," warned Mrs. Figgs.

When Harry got home, he brainstormed possible ways to tell Uncle Vernon, with out him getting mad.

It was then time for Harry to wash up and get ready for dinner.

~*~*~*~*~

"Happy Anniversary!" Aunt Petunia announced the 50th time at the dinner table.

'Oh, that's good.' Harry thought. 'I'll just ask him tomorrow so that he doesn't get mad at me for 'ruining' his anniversary.'

Harry, for the first time at the Dursleys, had a fairly good dinner. They had mashed potatoes, chicken, rolls, and corn on the cob. It was the first time he had a full stomach since he got back from Platform 9 ¾.

"Well, let's go into the living room so that we can open our gifts." Uncle Vernon announced.

Harry rolled his eyes as Dudley, Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, and himself got up and left the kitchen.

"Petunia, honey, ('Oh brother!' thought Harry.) We have been together for 16 years now, so here is my gift to you." Uncle Vernon said, as if he was proposing to her for the second time.

"Oh Vernon!" Aunt Petunia squealed. "It's beautiful!" It was a bracelet entirely made of diamonds. "Oh Snuggles! Come here!" ('Snuggles?!' Harry thought, trying not to laugh.)

When they stopped hugging and kissing, Aunt Petunia gave Uncle Vernon an envelope.

"What's this?" Uncle Vernon asked, looking confused.

"Why its my present to you!" Aunt Petunia smiled. 

Uncle Vernon smiled and opened the envelope. Inside, he found three airplane tickets.

"Happy Anniversary! You, Dudley, and I are going to Hawaii for three weeks. Now, Harry, before you complain, let me explain." said Aunt Petunia. "Before we received that letter, I only planned on the three of us going, while you spend time with Mrs. Figgs. ('No surprise there!' Harry thought.) But when we received the letter, I tried to get another ticket, but it was too late. It looks like you're going to have to stay with Mrs. Figgs. We'll be leaving tomorrow, and won't be back until September 8th."

Harry was thrilled. He didn't have to ask Uncle Vernon to take him to King's Cross after all. But Harry wanted to make things more interesting.

"September 8th?!" Harry asked, trying ever so hard to keep a straight face. "I'm supposed to be at Hog- uh school on September 1st! How am I supposed to get to Kin's Cross?!"

"Mrs. Figgs can take you," said Aunt Petunia, not looking at Harry because she was admiring her new bracelet on her wrist.

"What would she think if I brought an owl inter her house?!" Harry argued.

"I don't care what she would think." Aunt Petunia said impatiently.

"And what if she sees me walk through Platform 9 ¾? She's not supposed to know that I'm a wizard."

"DON'T SAY THAT WORD IN THIS HOUSE!" Uncle Vernon roared.

"Sorry Sir, but still, how am I supposed to go to her house and not have her find out I'm a you-know-what?" Harry said, trying to resist the urge to laugh.

"Well you figure it out!" Aunt Petunia snapped, and Harry knew this conversation was over.

'Thank goodness!' Harry thought as he was walking upstairs to his room with a wide grin on his face. 'This worked out perfectly!'

That night, everyone got packed for their three week vacation, or in Harry's case, his 5th year at Hogwarts.

The next day, everyone woke up early to get ready to leave. Harry, of course, was ready before everyone else was. As usual, he would sit in the living room waiting for the Dursleys to get ready to leave.

When they arrived at Mrs. Figgs' home, Harry "threatened" Uncle Vernon to help him carry his stuff into the house.

When Mrs. Figgs opened the door, she screamed. "Aaahhh!' An owl! Vernon, What is he doing with an owl?!" she asked. She glanced at Hrry and winked.

"Uh… uh…," Uncle Vernon started.

"It's for a… a…a school project! I'm supposed to study an owl and learn what it eats and how it lives." Harry interrupted.

"Oh! Well, why didn't you say so?!" Come on Harry! Come in!" Mrs. Figgs said, obviously trying not to laugh.

"Arabella, if you don't mind, would you be willing to take Harry to King's Cross on September 1st? He starts school soon, and will be needing a train to get there." Uncle Vernon explained.

"Oh, really? Well, I guess I can!" she said smiling.

"Ok then, off we go! See ya later Arabella!" called Uncle Vernon.

Right after Uncle Vernon closed the door, Mrs. Figgs and Harry started to laugh and couldn't stop laughing for a long time.

When they had finally calmed down, and owl came through the window and landed on one of Mrs. Figgs' sofas.

Mrs. Figgs walked over to the owl and picked up the letter.

"Harry," she said. "This letter's for you."

"For me?" Harry repeated, looking confused.

Harry opened the letter and read:

Dear Mr. Potter,

Because you have been chosen to be a Gryffindor Prefect, we ask you to be on the Hogwarts Express before 10:00 AM on Friday, September 1st for a meeting with all of the Gryffindor Prefects.

~Professor M. McGonagall

"Mrs. Figgs," Harry said, looking up from his letter, "do you think you could geme to King's Cross before 10:00 on September 1st?" Harry asked.

"Why? The train doesn't leave until 11:00, right?" Mrs. Figgs said, looking puzzled.

"I know, but Professor McGonagall wants all of the Gryffindor Prefects on the train before 10:00 because there's supposed to be some sort of meeting that I have to be at." Harry explained.

"Yeah, I think that'll be fine." Mrs. Figgs replied.

~*~*~*~*~

Mrs. Figgs and Harry had gone to Diagon Alley for lunch and to buy any last minute things that Harry might need before he went to Hogwarts. 

While Harry was there, he saw Neville, Dean, and Seamus. When Harry tried to say hi, they all stammered and ran away.

'I guess I was right, no one likes me. They only said that they were my friends just because I'm the 'famous boy who lived.' Now they just runaway like they're afraid of me or something. Does any of this have to do with Voldemort?' Harry asked himself o the way back to Mrs. Figgs' home. 'I'll write a letter to Sirius explaining and see if he has any good advice for me.' Harry thought, making a mental note.

When Harry got home, he went to the guest room (The room where he would be sleeping) and pulled out some parchment and a quill.

Harry started to write down all of the events that had happened, then re-read his letter three times to make sure he didn't leave out any details. Then he signed it and walked over to Hedwig and tied it around her leg. 

"It looks like you and Sirius are my only true friends." Harry whispered as he stroked the top of Hedwig's head. Then he opened the window and watched her soar until she was nothing but a black dot in the sky.

~*~*~*~*~

The next morning at breakfast, Mrs. Figgs asked him something that he's been wanting to hear since the school year ended.

"Harry, how would you like to go to a new Quidditch Field that just opened last week?" Mrs. Figgs asked.

"I'D LOVE TO!" Harry exclaimed, saying it louder than he meant. "I mean, I'd love to go, but, just what is it?" Harry asked excitedly.

"It's where any witch or wizard can go to practice their Quidditch skills. I know you haven't played for a long time, especially because the Tri-Wizard Tournament was last year, so I thought it would be fun if you'd like to practice before the Quidditch season starts." Mrs. Figgs explained.

"Cool! Well, let's go!" Harry said, heading toward the door.

"Wait just a minute young man!" Mrs. Figgs said sternly. 'What did I do?!' Harry thought. "We're not leaving until you promise that you're going to let me try that Firebolt of yours." she said, trying to keep a straight face, but failing.

Harry smiled. "Ok, but let me get my broom and playbook." He wanted to have a taste with the Wronski Defensive Feint.

Soon, they were on their way to the new Quidditch Field.

~*~*~*~*~

"Wow!" Harry exclaimed when he saw the Quidditch Field for the first time.

"Amazing, isn't it?" Mrs. Figgs said, looking at Harry's amazed face.

Harry wanted to say something, but he couldn't.

There were quaffles, bludgers, snitches, and goalposts everywhere.

As Harry and Mrs. Figgs got onto their field, Harry just stood there and admired the whole thing. 'Whoever invented this place is a real genius!' Harry thought.

Harry mounted his broom and felt the familiar grip and steering of the broom. Harry flied around the field to get used to his broom again, for it had been so long since he had last used it.

When Harry returned to the ground, Mrs. Figgs was smiling. "you fly great! Seeing you fly is easier to visualize than reading the _Daily Prophet _and trying to picture it!" 

"What do you mean?!" Harry asked, starting to blush.

"Oh! Well, after the first task, the _Daily Prophet _tried to explain every move you did. Boy was it hard trying to picture it all!" she explained.

After this remark, Harry was turning hot pink.

"Oh, here ya go! It's your turn!" Harry said, handing her the Firebolt.

"Thank you." she said.

She rose high and said, "Wow! This broom is a whole lot better than I thought!" and she too took a few laps around the field.

'Wow!' Harry thought. 'She's great on a broom!'

"Hey, Harry!" yelled Mrs. Figgs. "Could you toss that quaffle to me?"

Harry looked around and saw a box full of quaffles. He grabbed one and tossed it to Mrs. Figgs.

She caught it and started to race toward the goal posts.

"Goal!" she yelled. She returned to the ground with a wide smile on her face.

"How come you never told me you played Quidditch?" Harry said, still in shock.

"Well, I did. When I was in my 3rd year at Hogwarts when the Gryffindor team captain chose me to be one of the new Gryffindor chasers. If I dare say, I was actually pretty good. Now, let's see how you are with the snitch!" Mrs. Figgs said as she handed back the Firebolt.

Harry still had his touch. He caught the first one within less than a minute. Soon, he decided that it was time to teach himself the Wronski Defensive Feint.

It was a lot harder than Harry thought. Mrs. Figgs helped him by giving him suggestions. Soon, every time he tried it, he got better and better at it.

Then came his moment in glory. Harry successfully did the Wronski Defensive Feint.

As Harry got off his broom to rejoice with Mrs. Figgs, he heard a familiar voice calling his name.

"Harry! Harry! Is that you?!" the voice called.

Harry looked around and saw his old Quidditch captain.

"Oliver! Oh my gosh! What are you doing here?!" Harry exclaimed.

"I'm the owner of this place." said Oliver. "Was that the Wronski Defensive Feint you just did?!"

"Yeah, it was," Harry said, feeling himself go pink.

"Wow! How long have you known how to do it?"

"I just taught myself how to do it. Harry explained.

"If only you had known how to do it while I was at Hogwarts!" Oliver said, obviously fantasizing how it would look if the seeker on the Gryffindor team just did the difficult move.

They continued to talk and get reacquainted until it was time for Harry to go home.

It was the most fun he had had in a long time.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Harry spent every day at the Quidditch Field practicing the Wronski Defensive Feint. He was getting really good at it.

On August 31st, Harry stayed at Mrs. Figgs house to get packed and ready for the next day.

~*~*~*~*~

"Rise and shine!" said Mrs. Figgs cheerfully.

"Ugh…" Harry groaned. "What time is it?!

"6:30" answered Mrs. Figgs.

"6:30?! I don't have to be on the train 'til 10:00!" Harry complained.

"I know, but it takes an hour to get to London. We're leaving at 8:30, get there at 9:30, and you can get on the train and have half an hour to prepare yourself for that meeting" explained Mrs. Figgs.

Harry reluctantly got up and got changed. He double checked his things to make sure he had everything. Harry grabbed everything, except the empty bird cage, to the front room. When Harry went back to get Hedwig's cage, he found Hedwig sitting on his bed. Harry eagerly walked to Hedwig and untied the letter from her leg and read:

Harry,

I'm sorry for what happened to you, but if I were you, I would talk to them to see what's going on. You don't have to do this, but I highly recommend it.

~Sirius

P.S. Dumbledore wrote and told me that you wee chosen to be a Gryffindor Prefect. Congratulations!

~Sirius

'That's the same advice Mrs. Figgs told me. Hmmm… maybe I will talk to them.Maybe not right away, but I'll talk to them, eventually.' Harry thought.

Harry gave Hedwig a treat and put her in her cage. Then he put the cage in the front room and walked into the kitchen for breakfast.

"Help yourself!" Mrs. Figgs said.

Harry served himself to some French toast and to some eggs.

By the time Harry had finished his breakfast and checked his room one last time for any left behind items, it was 8:15.

On the way to Kin's Cross, Harry and Mrs. Figgs talked about the teachers at the school and talked about who they liked, and who they didn't like.

When they finally arrived at King's Cross, Mrs. Figgs got a trolley and helped Harry put his luggage on it.

She walked with him onto Platform 9 ¾.

"I'll put my stuff on the train, and then I'll come back out to say goodbye." Harry told Mrs. Figgs.

After Harry put his stuff in a compartment, he left to say goodbye to Mrs. Figgs, when he saw Dumbledore talking to her.

"Is everything planned for tonight?" He hear Mrs. Figgs ask Dumbledore.

"Yes. We have been planning this for months. I just hope everything works out the way I planned. Does he suspect anything?" said Dumbledore.

"Not a ting. I sure do hope this works out. You should've heen the way he was after he found out his-"

"Well, I best be going!" Dumbledore interrupted, just as he caught sight of Harry. He saw Dumbledore wink at Mrs. Figgs and said, "It was nice seeing you again, Arabella."

"You too, Albus" Mrs. Figgs said, and Dumbledore walked away.

Mrs. Figgs turned around and say Harry standing there.

"What was that all about?" Harry asked, looking puzzled.

"It was nothing, dear, nothing." Mrs. Figgs replied. "So, are you ready for a new year at Hogwarts?" Mrs. Figgs said, trying to change the subject.

"I don't think I ever was ready for a new year at Hogwarts," Harry said with a grin.

"You may be right about that" Mrs. Figgs laughed.

Harry and Mrs. Figgs just stood there admiring the Hogwarts Express in silence, until Mrs. Figgs said, "Well, I think it's time for you to get ready for that meeting of yours. Have fun at Hogwarts, I'll miss you Harry Potter!" Mrs. Figgs said, starting to tear up.

"Mrs. Figgs, don't cry. The school year will be finished before you know it. It won't be long 'til I go to your house again," Harry grinned.

Mrs. Figgs hugged Harry. "I know, I know," she whispered.

"Thank you for letting me stay at your house over the summer. I probably would've been bored stiff if I stayed at the Dursleys all summer." Harry said, wishing the school year didn't have to start just then. "I'll see you next year. I don't know, maybe I'll be back during Christmas break, depending on how everything turns out."

"I'd like that." Mrs. Figgs said, sniffling.

"Bye Mrs. Figgs. Once again, thank you." Harry said, walking away.

"Bye Harry Potter. Don't forget to write!" Mrs. Figgs called as Harry walked on to the train.

'Which compartment are we meeting at?' Harry thought as he was walking down the corridor.

As Harry was looking around, he saw a compartment door labeled 'Gryffindor Prefects.' "Ah! Here we go!" Harry whispered to himself.

Harry opened the door, and found that Ron and Hermione were there, waithing for the meeting to start. Hermione was sitting next to Ron, and there was an empty seat next to him.

"Hi Harry," Ron said cautiously. "How are you?"

Harry grabbed the chair next to Ron and moved it about three feet away from him.

"Are you alright, Harry?" Hermione asked, sounding concerned.

Harry glanced at them and just glared, but still didn't say anything. 'I'm not ready to talk yet' Harry told himself.

All three of them sat in silence until Professor McGonagall and Dumbledore finally entered the silent compartment.

"Congratulations for being chosen to be the new Gryffindor Prefects!" Dumbledore said with his usual twinkle in his eyes. Harry couldn't help but grin. "Now, you might be wondering why we have chosen three Prefects and not two." Harry saw Hermione nod her head in agreement. "We have chosen three Prefects this year from each house because of what has happened last term. As you know, Lord Voldemort-" Ron flinched at the sound of his name. "has risen, and we feel that the students would feel a bit more comfortable with four more Prefects."

"Anyways, lets get down to business. Professor McGonagall would like to tell you some of the privileges that you have now that you are Prefects. Minerva…"

Professor McGonagall stepped forward, "As you all know, Prefects are allowed to award and take away points to any house. But if you are caught abusing this privilege, I'm afraid that we'll have to ask you to turn in your badge." Professor went on like this for five more minutes.

"Now, do any of you have any questions?" Professor McGonagall asked.

Hermione raised her hand. "Um… Ron and I were wondering if we could talk to you privately, Professor."

"Ok, Mr. Potter, if you don't mind…?"Professor McGonagall said, nodding her head towards the door.

Harry got up and left, wondering what on earth that Hermione and Ron wanted to talk to Professor McGonagall. Harry was walking towards the compartment where he put his luggage when Dumbledore stopped him.

"So, you finally know that Mrs. Figgs is a witch." Dumbledore said.

"Yeah. I never saw it coming." Harry replied, grinning.

"Did you enjoy spending time with her over the summer?" Dumbledore asked.

"Did I ever! I learned a lot from her." and Harry started telling him some of the highlights that he had with Mrs. Figgs.

"Umm.. Professor, I don't mean to sound like I'm butting into the conversation that you had with Mrs. Figgs earlier, but it sounded like you were talking about me. Would you mind telling me what's going on." Harry asked.

"Oh my goodness! I completely forgot about something that I needed to go to that was really important. I'm sorry. It was nice talking to you." and Dumbledore left with a *pop*.

Harry turned around to go to his compartment when Hermione and Ron walked out of the compartment, smiling. They stood there in the corridor looking at each other, and then Harry continued on his way.

"Harry, wait, can we talk?" Hermione asked, still sounding concerned.

"No," Harry said hotly, and went into the compartment.

When Harry got into the compartment, he sat alone in silence until Ron and Hermione invited themselves into the compartment.

"Harry, please, let us explain everything." Ron pleaded.

Harry got up and left the compartment saying, "If you wanted to explain, then you could've just told me about it in the letter replying to my invitation."

"Harry, it's not like that, please, you don't understand." Hermione said.

Harry didn't care. He knew he had to talk to them soon, but he just wasn't ready. He didn't know how to start and when he would talk to them. 

Finally, just as the train arrived at Hogsmeade, Harry decided to talk to Hermione and Ron after the big feast, and he knew exactly what he'd say. Then Harry made his way to the castle.

As Harry got off the train, he ½ expected to hear "Firs' years, over here!" from Hagrid.

But Hagrid's familiar voice wasn't heard. Instead, he heard Snape's cold voce hollering at the first years to follow him. Some of the first years were terrified of Snape and stayed far away as possible from him as they got on the boats.

When Harry got in the Great Hall, he sat at the front, nearest the staff table where they usually left space for the new first year students. A few 2nd and 3rd year students sat there, just so that they can be the first ones to get to know the first years and also let them feel welcome.

Harry looked around and saw Ron and Hermione talking in soft whispers. As Harry looked around some more, he noticed that three of the staff members were missing. Snape was obviously sailing across the lake with the first years, and Hagrid must still be out doing the errand for Dumbledore since last term. The other teacher who was missing was the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher.

Other people must've noticed it too, because they started to whisper things like, "I wonder who the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher is this year," or, "Where's Hagrid?"

Finally, the first years arrived, filing into the Great Hall nervously. Harry noticed that they looked more scared than he remembered the sortings from before, but Harry could be wrong because this would be his second time he's seen a sorting, (If you're not counting his own.) 'It could just be because it was Snape who had gone to retrieve the first years.' Harry thought.

After all of the first years had gotten into the Great Hall and formed a single file line, Professor McGonagall placed a stool with an old, worn out hat on top of it. All of the eyes in the Great Hall were now staring at the hat. The poor first years looked more terrified than ever.

After the sorting hat had finished it's song, the Great Hall broke out cheering and applauding.

Professor McGonagall stepped forward and started to read off some names.

As usual, the first years that were called walked up to the stool and put on the hat nervously.

"Farnworth, Brenda!" Professor McGonagall called.

Harry saw the first year look at her two friends, gave them a nervous smile and walked to the stool and put on the sorting hat.

"Gryffindor!" the hat yelled. Cheers erupted from the Gryffindor table as Brenda happily walked to the table, sitting across from Harry.

"Forester, Daniel!

The first year walked up to the stool with a smug look on his face, much what Draco Malfoy looked when his name was called to be sorted.

"Slytherin!"

'No surprise there!' Harry thought out loud quietly.

Daniel walked over to the Slytherin table as Malfoy leaned over to start a conversation with him.

"Holz, Ashley!"

"Ravenclaw!"

"Laskey, Elizabeth!"

"Hufflepuff!"

"Monson, Marisa!"

As Marisa was walking toward the stool, Harry heard Brenda pleading, "Please be Gryffindor! Please be Gryffindor!" Harry assumed that they must be friends.

The hat sat there in silence for a couple of seconds until it rang, "Gryffindor!" Everyone from Gryffindor, of course, was clapping and cheering, and Brenda was probably cheering the loudest, she was so excited.

"I knew you would make it! Oh, I'm so glad we're in the same house!" Harry heard Brenda say to Marisa.

"Yeah, so am I, I just hope Ysabel is put into Gryffindor also," Marisa replied.

Twenty more minutes passed by until the last person was called.

"And last, but not least," said Professor McGonagall, "Whitney, Ysabel!"

Harry looked over at Brenda and Marisa. They were sitting on the edge of their seats and looking at the sorting hat on Ysabel's head as if they were about to announce the winner of a contest.

Thirty seconds passed by when Marisa leaned over to Brenda and asked, "Why is it taking so long?!"

"I don't know," Brenda said, sounding a little worried.

Finally, after a whole minute had passed, the hat called, "Gryffindor!" Brenda and Marisa jumped up from their seats and were jumping up and down, squealing as Ysabel had joined them.

After everyone had settled down, mainly Ysabel, Marisa, and Brenda, Dumbledore got up and gave his usual beginning-of-the-term-speech.

"Now, I'd like to say to all of you, welcome to a new year at Hogwarts!" Dumbledore paused as he waited for the cheers to die down. "Before we begin, Mr. Filch has asked me to read off the list of supplies that will be prohibited all year round." After Dumbledore read the list out loud, he said, "Would Mr. Fred and George Weasley please come up and take this list. I assume that you two need a copy of this more than anyone else in here."

Fred and George walked up to Dumbledore with a wide grin on their faces. Once they had claimed their new list, and everyone had stopped laughing and cheering, Dumbledore continued.

"We would like to remind everyone, and let the first years know that the Forbidden Forest is forbidden. That is why we call it the 'Forbidden Forest.'" Dumbledore said, chuckling to himself. "Anyways, I'm sure that some of you have noticed that two of our staff members of our staff are not here. Hagrid is out on some important business, but he will be back on Monday in time to teach Care of Magical Creatures. As for our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, she too will be here on Monday. Unfortunat-"

"Who is it?!" George interrupted.

"You'll just have to find out on Monday, Mr. Weasley." Dumbledore said with a gentle grin. "As I was saying, unfortunately, she couldn't make it to the feast today, for she had other plans today. Now lets start the feast!" and all of the golden plates were filled with food of many various choices. Harry helped himself to some mashed potatoes, fried chicken, corn, and a roll.

During the feast, Harry looked over at Ron and Hermione. They were still in a deep conversation, only Fred, George, Ginny, Seamus, Dean, and Neville had joined in.

When Harry paid attention to his food again, he heard some one ask him, "You're a Prefect, right?" Harry looked up and saw that it was Ysabel talking. He noticed that Marisa and Brenda were looking at him.

"Yes, I am," Harry answered.

"Then why aren't you sitting with those Prefects, over there," Marisa asked, pointing at Ron and Hermione. Harry looked over and made eye contact with Ron. Ron quickly turned away and returned to his conversation.

"Well, I don't know. I just felt like sitting with the first years, ya know, kinda make them feel welcome." Harry lied. He'd much rather be sitting with Ron and Hermione, involved in whatever conversation they were having. It sure did look interesting.

"Oh," Brenda replied. "By the way, my name is Brenda Farnworth, this is Ysabel Whitney, and this is Marisa Monson. What is your name?"

"Harry," he replied. "Harry Potter."

Ysabel dropped her fork, Brenda choked on a piece of chicken, and Marisa just sat there, with her hand halfway t her mouth holding a roll.

When Ysabel had realized that she was staring at Harry in disbelief, she shook her head to get back to reality. "Sorry," she replied. "We thought we would meet you sometime this year, but we all didn't expect to meet you on our first day, here at Hogwars." she explained as Marisa was helping Brenda recover from almost choking to death.

"Oh, that's alright, in fact, you reactions were the most calming if you don't count the choking" Harry teased. Brenda started to blush.

Through the rest of the dinner, Harry enjoyed talking to Ysabel, Marisa, and Brenda.

After the feast, Dumbledor stood up once more.

"There is one more thing I want to say before you head to your common rooms," Dumbledore said. He made it very clear that it was very important to listen , for there was a sort of seriousness in his voice. You could hear nothing but the person next to you breathing. "As all of you are aware, Lord Voldemort has risen. Now, he has not attacked yet, but I ask all of you not to let this intefere with your school work. We are in dark times now, and everyday is growing darker than the day before. It is crucial that we all stick together. If we don't, then we'll grow to be more vulnerable to Voldermort. To ensure your safety, you will be escorted only to and from Care of Magical Creatures. Also, all Quidditch team practices will be supervised by Madame Hooch. Now, I am aware that all housed need a new team captain. If you are on the Quidditch team, your team needs to get together and decide who your new team captain will be. Once the team captains are chosen, they will be responsible for holding tryouts for opening positions on the team." Dumbledore paused to make sure he didn't leave anything out, then continued, "I hope everyone enjoys their weekend. You all have two days before classes starts. Now, Prefects, please guide everyone to their common rooms."

Harry got up and was just about to join Ron and Hermione when Dumbledore called him. "Harry, will you please follow me, I'd like to talk to you for a moment."

"But what about-"

"Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger seem to have everything under control." Dumbledore answered. "Please follow me then," and he led Harry out of the Great Hall.

They walked down the corridors in silence until they reached a statue of a gargoyle.

"Sugar Quills," Dumbledore said to the Statue, and it sprang to life, revealing a spiral staircase going upwards.

Harry stepped into Dumbledore's magnificent office, wondering what on earth he wanted to talk to him.

A/N: I hope you've enjoyed this story so far. I want to thank every one for their reviews. Anyways, I'll be off to write chapter 5.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I am soooooo sorry it took me so long to update. I've had a serious case of writer's block, but I've taken some medicine and now I have this chapter up!!!!!!!!! Don't be surprised if I don't update soon! I have another case of writer's block and I have a big history project coming up and I want to get started on it. So please don't get mad at me if I don't update until next month, which I highly doubt will happen. Anyways, in this chapter, you'll find out what the meeting is about, and maybe you'll find out why Ron and Hermione have didn't go to his birthday party, and why everyone is acting weird around him. But this is a maybe. The first part of the chapter is boring, but it has very important information. I'm probably boring you now with this author's note, so here's chapter 5.

Chapter 5

As Harry looked around his office, always amazed of what it contained, Fawkes flew over and sat on Harry's shoulder.

"Hello Fakes," Harry said as he stroked his chest. "How are you?"

Fawkes cooed then started to sing his beautiful song. It made Harry feel more calm than he had been in months. He stood there and closed his eyes, trying to relax.

When Fawkes finished, he flew to Dumbledore. Harry turned around, and to his surprise, he found Sirius standing next to him.

"Sirius!" Harry cried. "I'm so glad to see you!" and Harry gave Sirius a hug.

"So am I. How ya been?" Sirius asked, sounding concerned, but trying not to show it.

"I'm ok." Harry answered.

"Did you talk to Ron and Hermione yet?"

"No, but I'm going to when I get to the common room."

"You better."

Just then, Professor McGonagall, Snape, and Remus Lupin entered the office.

"Professor Lupin?! What are you doing here?" Harry asked, looking shocked.

"You'll find out in just a minute." Lupin replied, smiling, but sounded a bit serious.

"Well, it looks like everyone but Hagrid is here. Now, if everyone found a seat, we could get this meeting started." Dumbledore announced.

'A meeting??? A meeting about what?' Harry thought as he found a seat next to Sirius.

"Remus, let's hear your report first." Dumbledore said, looking at Lupin intently.

"Well, everyone I talked to all agreed. They want to help out as much as they can, no matter how life-threatening this may be." Lupin explained.

At this point, Harry was more confused than he ever was in his life.

"Sirius, I assume everything is working out as planned?"

Harry looked up at his Godfather, wondering if his answer would help him out on figuring out what was going on.

"Yes," he replied. "So far so good. Considering that no attacks have happened yet, everything is running smoothly."

"Good, good. Severus, how about you?"

"It's been difficult, but everything is working out fine."

"Great! This is exactly what I wanted to hear/" Dumbledore announced.

'Why am I here?' Harry thought, but what he didn't realize was that he was thinking out loud.

"What was that Mr. Potter?" Dumbledore asked with a look of confusion showing on his face.

"Uh… well…. Er….." Harry stuttered. "Um…. Well… I was just wondering why I was here. This meeting is so confusing because I know nothing about it except for the fact that it might be about Voldemort."

Dumbledore smiled faintly and said, "Do you remember last year, the night of the third task, Sirius, Professor Snape, you, and I were in the hospital wing? I had asked Sirius to contact Remus Lupin, Arabella Figg, and Mundungus Fletcher. They were all working to keep you safe over the summer holidays. This plan has been going on for ;years incase, by some odd reason, Voldemort would rise again. Practically the whole Ministry of Magic is try8ing their hardest to protect you now." he explained.

"Is that why Mrs. Figg didn't tell me she was a witch before?" Harry asked, beginning to understand somethings.

"Yes, Harry. We did not tell you before because we did not know how strong Voldemort was. Now that he has returned, we felt that it is important who to trust and who is trying to help you." Dumbledore explained.

Harry looked over at Sirius then at Lupin. They both nodded in agreement.

"The rest of the plan that was discussed that night will be explained to you later this year. We are still in the process of setting this all up." Dumbledore continued. "But you Harry, we are all counting on you to make this plan work."

Harry felt his face go red as every set of eyes in the room looked at him.

"Me? Why me?!" Harry said after a minute or two, still shocked at this last remark.

Harry looked at Dumbledore, waiting for an answer when he finally replied, "Well, Sirius told me that you have been having nightmares of Cedric Diggory's death, is that correct?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah, but they died away in the middle of the summer because I had other things on my mind, but I think they are starting to come back." he said painfully.

"Just as I had thought…." Dumbledore replied. "The past two years, I have noticed that you have had dreams of Voldemort rising and planning to become stronger. So far, your dreams have come true. We have all discussed this and we all feel that these dreams might be the only way we can defeat Voldemort."

"But I haven't had any dreams of Voldemort planning with Wormtail, just a reenactment of Cedric's death." Harry replied, feeling confused again.

"It may take some time. V-V-Voldemort is still trying to regain power." Snape added in. Harry looked at him and was surprised that he had said Voldemort's name. Harry could've sworn that Snape had a very faint grin, but changed his expression just as Snape noticed Harry was looking at him.

"He's right, Harry," Dumbledore added. "You could get a dream of them planning any day now, but I think that there might be something important in the dream of Cedric's death. Maybe some background information that Voldemorth or Wormtail might have slipped."

There was silence.

"It's ok, Harry," McGonagall said breaking the awkward silence. "We're here for you when ever you need us."

Harry sat there for a moment or two, trying to relieve the fact that he has yet, another huge responsibility.

"Do you have any more questions?" Dumbledore asked.

"Uh… not-not that I can think of right now." Harry replied, still with a dazed look on his face.

"Ok then. Harry, if you would like, I'll let you stay here with Sirius to get reacquainted. The rest of us have other matters to take care of right now." Dumbledore said with a faint, but noticeable grin.

"The password to the Gryffindor Common Room is Cornsh Pixies." McGonagall informed him as Harry winced, remembering what had happened in Harry's second year in his Defense Against the Dark Arts class with Professor Gilderoy Lockhart.

Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape, and Lupin all stood up, said their farewells to Harry and Sirius, and left them to be alone.

"So, Harry, it looks like the Dursleys have been feeing you properly," Sirius said with a wide gri. Sirius couldn't help but feel proud of his godson. Harry was now a good three inches taller and his arms seemed to have more muscle since he last saw him. 

"Well,"Harry replied. "Sort of"  
"'Sort of' what do you mean 'sort of?'" Sirius asked.

"Well, the diet that Aunt Petunia was giving us has been working for all of us except for Dudley, but I stayed at Mrs. Figg's house most of the mummer. While I was staying with her, she took me to that new Quidditch Field, and I've been practicing the Wronski Defensive Feint a lot. Also considering the fact that I didn't get any cakes for my birthday this year, I haven't had any sweets all summer 'til I got on the Hogwarts Express." Harry explained.

"You mean Ron and Hermione didn't send you cakes?" Sirius said, shocked.

"No, they didn't." Harry said painfully. 

They sat in silence for a few moments until Sirius spoke up. "You know you really should talk to them. Ron and Hermione have been your best friends since your first year here at Hogwarts. I don't want to see you hurt by your two best friens."

Harry looked at Sirius, who was smiling. 

"I know, I know," Harry replied. "But why are you smiling?" he added.

Sirius quickly changed his expression and said, "Nothing, nothing."

Harry looked at Sirius suspiciously and decided to change the subject.

"Sirius, do you know who the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher is?" Harry asked.

"Yes," Sirius replied.

"Who is it??!!" Harry asked moving to the edge of his seat.

"I'm sorry, I can't tell you. You'll have to find out on Monday!" Sirius told him.

"Come on Sirius! You can tell me, can't you?!"Harry asked with a puppy dog face forming on his face.

Sirius flinched as he saw his face but said, "No," obviously wanting to change the subject. "Hey, did you hear what they did with the Quidditch World Cup this year?"

"No, I didn't! What happened?!" Harry said, wanting to know the most recent news of his favorite sport.

"They did not have one this year." Sirius told him.

"What?! Why?!" Harry roared, saying this a little bit louder than he meant. "Sorry," he apologized. "Why didn't they have one this year?"

"After what happened last year, they were afraid that something like that would happen again, especially since Voldemort is back." Sirius explained.

Harry hadn't felt so mad since he found Ron and Hermione at Diagon Alley. Quidditch was his favorite sport, and again, Voldemort has made people scared to do things like playing outside, or just playing a fun game of Quidditch.

"Does that mean we won't have any Quidditch matches this year?" Harry asked, hoping the answer would please him.

"No," Sirius replied as Harry sighed. "Dumbledore wants to keep things as normal as possible this year."

"Good!" Harry said with relief. Harry looked down at his new watch and said, "I better be heading back to the common room now."

Sirius smiled the same smile he had earlier and said, "I'll come with you. I'm sure Dumbledore wouldn't mind if I stayed with you tonight. I don't have to leave until tomorrow morning, and I need a place to sleep, and the hospital wing always freaks me out."

Harry gave him another suspicious look. There was something about that smile that bothered him, but he didn't say anything about it. He just said, "Yeah, ok. That's fine."

Sirius turned into the huge black dog and he and Harry walked out of Dumbledore's fabulous office.

As Harry and Sirius were walking toward Gryffindor tower, Harry was concentrating on how he should start his conversation with Ron ad Hermione, he forgot to step over the Vanishing Step.

As Harry tried to get his foot unstuck, Sirius grabbed a hold on to Harry's pants. After a few long minutes of grunting and pulling, they had finally gotten Harry's foot out, and Sirius had a piece of Harry's pants in his mouth.

"Thanks, Snuffles," Harry told him as he took the ripped part of his jeans from him.

"Well, well, well," said a familiar voice. "Who do we have here?"

"Peeves!" Harry and Sirius growled.

"Why, it's Potty Wotty!" Peeves sneered as he circled Harry and Sirius. "Oh! And is this your new body guard? What ever happened to the other two? Did they-"

"Peeves?!" bellowed another familiar voice. "Peeves! You little Poltergiest! What the heck did you do in the kitchens!"

"Uh-oh! It's the Bloody Baron!" Peeves whispered nervously, and left.

"Thank goodness!" Harry sighed. "I was afraid that I would have to go to the common room drenched." Sirius barked in agreement and they started back to the common room again.

"Cornish Pixies." Harry told the Fat Lady and she reluctantly let Sirius into the noisy common room.

After everyone had realized who had just entered the room, everyone fell silent.

Harry walked in, followed by Sirius, and suspiciously looked at everyone, wondering why everyone was quiet and staring at him. He saw Ron and Hermione looking at him cautiously with Fred, George, and Ginny. Harry just glared at Ron and Hermione and just said, "Come on, Snuffles," and headed toward the Boys Dormitory, Sirius, reluctantly following him.

Harry found the door that said, "Fifth Year," and walked in. He found his things and sat on his bed. 

Sirius walked around, searching, then turned back into human form.

"What's the matter with you?" Sirius whispered, startling Harry. "Why didn't you go and talk to Ron and Hermione? You really need to know what's going on!"

"Sirius! Don't scare me like that!" Harry panted. "Besides, did you see the way everyone was looking at me in there?! I want to wait until Ron, Hermione, and I can get a little privacy. Now change back into that dog form before someone like Neville comes in!" Harry snapped.

Sirius gave Harry a look of concern, but obeyed his Godson.

Harry then pulled out his _1001 Different Plays for Quidditch _ book out and studied some more plays when Hermione. came in. 

"Harry…." said Hermione.

Harry got up and started to walk out of the room when Sirius growled. Harry reluctantly turned around and faced Hermione.

"Thanks Snuffles," Hermione told Sirius, and he started to wag his tail. "Harry, we really need to talk."

"Ok, we can talk, first tell me why you and Ron told me that you would be gone for the week of my birthday party, and the day after my birthday, I find you and Ron eating ice cream in Diagon Alley." accused Harry.

"Uh… Well… I …. Uh…" Hermione stuttered.

"Can't explain why, can't you?" Harry said angrily. 

"It's not like that, Harry!" Hermione argued. "Please listen to me!" 

Harry looked at Hermione and could tell she was serious.

"I don't want this stupid little thing to ruin our relationship Harry. You and Ron are my best friends, and it just wouldn't be the same without you." Hermione said.

Seeing that Hermione was more serious than he thought, he decided to calm down and let her explain.

"Harry, I think it would be better if Ron and I talked to you together so that you could get the whole story. Come on." Hermione replied, as she grabbed Harry's hand and led him out of the Boys Dormitory, and into a dark common room.

"Hermione, what's going-"

A/N: Heee heee heee!!!!!! Cliffhanger! I love cliff hangers! Please read and review. Oh, and don't forget, it might be a really long time until I post again. I mean a really long time. I hope you liked the chapter!!!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I'm Sooooo sorry for taking soo long to update. Like I told you in the last chapter, I have a huge history project due soon, and all of my free time is going toward that until I can't stand history for any longer, which is not very long, but then again, my choir class had a solo and ensemble performance, so I have been practicing my songs for that also. (Homeward Bound and Early One Morning, if you are wondering.) There were judges there and they gave our group an excellent minus, which is the second best thing you could get. I want to thank Snowflake Princess, Rehteaeh, and Squeejum for giving me pep talks to calm me down before the performanc, I am very proud of myself. Well, anyways, I finally finished Chapter six, I am deeply surprised because I have had many writer's blocks trying to write it all. I hope you enjoy it. Oh, and also, Thank you so much for my reviews I thought it would take forever to get to 50!!! Here's chapter six

Chapter 6

"Shh!!" Hermione snapped at Harry.

"Sorry," Harry whispered. "But why is it so dark in here?" he said, chills going up and down his back, and the silence was making it even more worse.

"I don't know," Hermione whispered back, sounding a bit scared.

Harry pulled out his wand, prepared for what ever might happen next. "Lum-" he started.

"NO! DON'T!!" Hermione said, as she grabbed the wand out of Harry's hand.

Harry looked down and then glared at the direction of Hermione. "Hermione, what the heck do you think you're doing?!" Harry snapped.

"Shh!" Hermione hissed.

Seeing that Hermione wouldn't let him speak, Harry decided to find another way to get his wand back.

As he was trying to figure out a way to get his wand back, he noticed that Sirius' tail was hitting his lower leg.

"Snuffles, Stop!" Harry told him. Harry saw his marble-like eyes as he whined and stopped wagging his tail.

"Harry," Hermione called. "Come here!"

"Where are you? It's too dark." Harry whispered back. 'If only I had my wand,' he thought.

"I'm right here, next to the fireplace." She told him.

Harry felt his way around, tripping over book bags, tabled, and couches until he finally felt the familiar fireplace.

"Harry, I'm right here," Hermione whispered as she placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Hermione, Why can't I-"

*POP*

"Oh!" Hermione screamed.

Harry tried to look around to see what had made the loud. Pop, but it was impossible to see anything. Then he heard someone trip over something.

"OW!" said the voice quietly.

"Who's there?" Harry called. "Quick, Hermione, give me my wand!" he added in a whisper.

"No," Hermione said calmly.

"Hermionne, what the heck has gotten into you?!" Harry hissed. "Give me my wand!"

"No," she said in the same calm voice.

Harry felt the anger in him growing and started toward Hermione, hoping he wouldn't walk right into a wall.

Then there was another *POP.* Hermione screamed again.

"Who's there?!" Harry called again, now heading toward the direction to the sound of the pop. "Who's there?" he repeated, an walked right into Hermione, but Hermione wasn't the only one he ran into.

The mysterious person tried to get away, but fell because he ran into one of the couches.

Harry tackled him down and pinned him to the floor. The stranger was trying his hardest to get away from Harry's grasp, but was failing.

As the stranger was grunting and trying to get away, Harry turned to Hermione and said, "Give me my wand!"

After hearing the sort of seriouosness in Harry's voice, she knew she might end up in the hospital wing later that night if she didn't give him his wand. She then reluctantly gave Harry his wand.

"Lumos," Harry said, and a bead of light glowed around the tip of his wand.

Harry slowly moved the wand up towards the culprit's face. He couldn't believe who he saw.

"Ron?" Harry said, now speech less.

"Uh… hi?" he said, really uncertain on what to say.

"Ron, Hermione, what is go-"

"SURPRISE!!!"

Harry jumped back and tripped over Ron's foot as all of the candles and the fireplace lit up, revealing all of the Gryffindor students, scattered through out the room.

"Happy birthday, Harry!" Ron yelled over all of the screaming as he got back up.

"But… but…" Harry started.

"It's ok, Harry, we'll explain it all to you after the party." Hermione said.

"Excuse me, excuse me, pardon me," a voice well known said in the croud, it was Fred, Follwed by George.

"Excuse me," George said, pushing some people to the side. "Excuse me, birthday boy coming through!" he called, as he grabbed a hold of Harry's shoulders and steered him to the most comfortable char in the room as Hermione, Ron, and Sirius followed.

As he sat down, Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Lupin started their way towards Harry.

"Happy birthday, Harry!" Lupin told him with a pat on the back.

"Th-th-tha-" Harry tried to say, but he was still too shocked.

"Speechless, aren't ya?!" Lupin chuckled.

"Hey Lupin!" Hermione called. "Glad you could make it! You, too, Snuffles," she said as she patted his head.

"Oh, I would never miss this!" he said, grinning at Harry.

Just as Harry was about to start a conversation with Lupin, Many of the students began to greet him. Harry understood and didn't get mad. Lupin was the best Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher they've ever had.

"Well Potter," McGonagall said, "I wish you a happy birthday. I came to congratulate you personally for becoming a Prefect. I must say, I was surprised to find out that you were chosen, but I think you'll turn out to be a pretty good Prefect." She paused for a moment then said, "Well, I best be going. I trust the three of you to keep this party from getting out of hand." an turned to Ron and Hermione. "Oh, and congratulations, everything went as planned." and she left.

Harry looked at Hermione and noticed that she had a small look of jealousy on her face because McGonagall didn't come to congratulate her in person, but she didn't want to seem selfish, so she didn't let it get to her.

Then Dumbledore stepped forward and said, "Harry, have a happy birthday."

"But it's not my birthday." Harry said truthfully.

"Yes, I know, but a birthday isn't celebrated until you're with your loved ones. I know you parents would've been proud." and with that, Dumbledore patted Harry on the back and left.

After Dumbledore left, Harry looked around and knew that he was right. This was the first time he was with his closest friends to celebrate his birthday, even though it wasn't his birthday. He sat there for a few moments to cherish this moment.

"Harry," said a very nervous voice, breaking his trance. Harry turned his head and saw Ginny holding a present, her face turning red as her hair.

"Hi, Ginny!" Harry greeted cheerfully. "Long time no see!"

Ginny turned more red and turned to look at her brothers, who were now at the other side of the common room. Harry saw Fred give George an imaginary present, and Ron enthusiastically trying to get Ginny to do the same.

Ginny turned around again, facing Harry, and said, "H-ha-happy birthday," and she handed the present to Harry.

Harry took the present, and carefully unwrapped it.

Ginny stood there, watching Harry open it, holding her breath, hoping he would like her present. When she saw him smile, she gave a sigh of relief.

Harry couldn't help but smile. Ginny had given him a beautiful statue of a Stag. It looked exactly like the stag he saw in his third year when he performed the Patronus Spell against the dementor. A tear trickled down Harry's face as he thought about his dad, wishing so much that he was still alive. Harry wiped away his tears then looked up at Ginny.

"Harry, are you alright?" Ginny asked, starting to panic, seeing that he was crying.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he said truthfully as he stood up. Harry pulled Ginny into a hug and whispered in her ear. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," she whispered back, returning the hug.

This was the embrace that Harry had wanted for a long time, something he called the Weasley Embrace. Every year, he would receive a motherly hug from Mrs. Weasley that was always comforting. Ginny gave him the same feeling. Ginny stepped back and gave Harry a smile. "See ya later, Harry " and she left.

Harry looked at the Stag again. He couldn't believe how much it looked like his dad.

"HEY EVERYONE!" George hollered. "THERE IS BUTTER BEER, PUMPKIN JUICE, AND CAULDRON CAKES OVER HERE IF YOU WANT ANY!"

Harry put down the statue and walked over to the crowded table, joining Ron, Hermione, and Lupin.

"Fred, George," Lupin called. "How did you get all of this food?" he asked, grinning. 

Fred looked at Harry and they gave each other a grin. "Oh, well, we just got a little bit of help from Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs."

Lupin, Harry, Ron, and Hermione all grinned as they took their butter beers and cauldron cakes and headed to some vacant seats.

"So, Harry, do you like Giny's present?" Ron asked, his grin becoming much wider than normal.

"Ginny gave you a present?!" Hermione asked, sounding shocked.

"Yeah, she did." Harry replied.

"What did she give you?" Lupin asked, now getting curious.

"She gave me this…" and Harry pulled out the statue.

"Oh my, Harry!" Hermione gasped, "Isn't this a stag?"

"Yeah, it is," Harry answered as he admired the statue.

"It looks exactly like your father," Lupin said in amazement, examining the Stag more carefully.

"That's what I thought." Harry told him.

Just then, Fred, George, Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet, and Katie Bell, Harry's Quidditch teammates, approached in front of Harry.

"Hello, Harry!" Alicia greeted.

"How are you?" Katie asked.

"I'm doing fine now." Harry replied.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," Angelina hollered, trying to get everyone's attention. "We have a very important announcement to make!"

Fred and George then took out their wands and pointed it to the ceiling. Confetti was everywhere as George's voice filled the room.

"The Gryffindor Quidditch team has finally decided who the new Quidditch Captain would be… Mr. Harry James Potter!"

Deafening cheers broke through the room.

"Me? Me be Quidditch Captain?" Harry asked, a moment or two after the announcement was made. "Are you sure?"

"Of course we're sure!" Katie reassured him. "We owled Wood, and he said that you would be the best choice, so after about, oh… three seconds of discussing it, we thought , why no?"

Harry looked at Ron, Hermione, and Lupin. "Come on Harry! I'm sure that you would make a great captain!" Lupin said, smiling as Sirius barked in agreement.

"Okay," Harry sighed, "I'll be captain!"

"Good choice, Harry," Ron said, patting him on the back.

"That means Quidditch practice, tomorrow, at 5:00 AM" Harry said sternly, starting to sound like Wood.

"What?!" His teammates complained.

"I'm kidding!"

The team all thanked Harry and left, one by one.

"Harry, can we speak to you?" George whispered.

"Yeah, Sure, I guess." Harry replied, as they dragged him to a corner, not really giving him much choice.

"Here's a token of appreciation for helping us start our Joke shop." Fred told him as they each took turns to shake Harry's hand. Then George gave Harry a pouch and left.

Harry opened the pouch and found a letter.

Dear Harry,

Since you were the one who helped us to start our Joke shop, you have been chosen to become 1/3 owner of Weasley Wizard Wheezes Joke Shop.

Inside the pouch, you will find your share of all the profits so far. Once a month, you will receive your share. Hope you enjoy your money, and don't spend it all in one place.

~Gred and Feorge Weasley.

P.S. Don't tell Ron about this. He still doesn't know that you gave us the money.

Harry grinned as he pocketed the money and headed back towards Ron, Hermione, and Lupin.

~*~*~*~*~

The party lasted until 2:00 in the next morning. It would've lasted longer, but Hermione said that she would take 10 points from Gryffindor for every student out of bed past 2:00. ("Great! Just what we need, another Percy!" Ron whispered to Harry.) So everyone went to their dormitories, leaving Harry, Ron, Hermione, Lupin, and Sirius to clean the common room.

After two hard-working hours, the common room was finally cleaned up.

As they sat there in silence for a minute or two, Harry just had one question running through his mind all night.

"Ron, how did you and Hermione pull all of this off?" Harry asked, finally getting it off his chest.

Ron turned to Hermione, and they both had a mischievous grin on their face.

"Well, when I received your letter," Ron started. "I saw that Hedwig hadn't delivered Hermione's letter yet. Then when I read that you were only allowed to invite two friends, I didn't think that it was fair, so I owled Hermione with this idea. We both agreed and decided to owl a bunch of the Gryffindor students because we knew that you would invite other people, that's why it took so long for us to reply." Ron turned to Hermione and she continued.

"Ron and I held a meeting with all of the Gryffindor students in the Leakey Cauldron to discuss exactly what was going to happen. When the meeting was over, everyone went home, and Ron and I decided to have some ice cream before we left, and tha-"

"That's when I saw you and Ron at Diagon Alley…" Harry cut in, now feeling stupid for yelling at his friends. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Hermione and Ron asked in unison. 

"For yelling at you and not letting you explain before" Harry explained.

"It's not your fault. You had no idea what was going on." Hermione reassured him. "You just did what a lot of people would do."

"Besides, you heard what McGonagall said, everything turned out perfect." Ron added.

"Yeah, but there is always something that happens that wasn't planned." Hermione said, grinning.

"Really, what?" Harry asked.

"You took out your wand and almost ruined everything." Hermione pointed out.

"Well, it's just something I learned to do when you're in the dark, turn on a light, or in this case, take out your wand" Harry said.

"I know, we just didn't think you would actually pull out your wand, it never occurred to us." She explained.

"And then Fred and George almost ruined it by popping the ballon." Ron said, laughing. "Fred stepped back and accidentally popped a balloon. Then George pushed him and Fred fell down."

"But what about the other pop I heard?" Harry asked.

"I'm afraid that is my fault," Hermione confessed. "I went over to Ron so that he could help me light up the fireplace when I stepped on a balloon."

Everyone in the room laughed at this and then the room became silent again until Lupin spoke:

"Harry, last week, I was looking through my stuff, and I found these." He pulled out a wrapped parcel and handed it to Harry. "They used to belong to your mother."

Harry looked at the beautifully wrapped present and untied the ribbon.

Then with out warning, excruciating pain swelled from his scar, as he dropped the present and clutched his forehead. His knees buckled beneath him as he fell to the ground, darkness enveloped around him.

~*~*~

A:N/ Hee hee hee! Another cliffhanger. Well, actually, I have writer's block right now, but if I didn't have writer's block, then I would write more. Anyways, I want to say thank you for all the reviews I have gotten.

Little House Girl: I liked your prediction, it was actually pretty good. I hope you liked this chapter .

Squeejum: Thank you for helping me out with this story. As you know, I get writer's blocks a lot, and you always give me suggestions on what I could do. Oh, and congratulations for getting the prediction right. (Wink wink)

Snowflake Princess AKA, thatblondechickinscience: Yay! I finally posted! Great job on the prediction.

Rehtaeh Thanks for reviewing! I promise I'll read your story as soon as I can!

Katani Petitedra: I loved your review!!! It was hilarious! I can't wait for more reviews from you.

Elen Dumir: I hate cliffhangers too, but I love leaving them in my story.

Arkayas: I would've had it at Figg's house, but I liked the idea of having at Hogwarts better.

Horselover: Thanks for reviewing my story!! You always give me ideas when I have writer's block. I love your story too. If any of you are reading this author's note, I suggest you read her story, called, The Writings of Nymphia. It is really good!

Molto Bella: Sorry I couldn't write fastlyness! I've just been really busy, and it's taken me forever to write this chapter because I kept having writer's block. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I have just one question, what ever happened to that Wizard's Blood story you were writing,( sorry, I couldn't remember the whole title.) I really liked that one!

Shinigami5218: Again, congratulations for being the very first person to get the prediction right. 

Well, that's all. If I didn't reply to your review, I'm sorry. I might get you in the next chapter. It may be a while til I get the next chapter up because I have a serious writer's block. ( I know, I know, I get it a lot! I don't like it either.)


End file.
